Dick Halsey
Dick Halsey, played by Thomas Philip O'Neill, is a clerk for the Department of Justice. He works for Assistant US Attorney Esther Randolph and they have been assigned to investigate and prosecute Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson for election fraud. Biography Season 2 Assistant US Attorney Esther Randolph installs her team in the post office in Atlantic City because it is the only federal building available. Her men are investigator Clifford Lathrop, Halsey and another clerk, Pratt. They annoy their new colleague Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden by taking over his desk. Van Alden demands to know why they are there and why they have taken over his office. Randolph says that her investigation into Nucky’s election rigging takes precedence over his work. Lathrop points out that they have moved Van Alden’s things to another desk. Van Alden complains about the lack of notice. Randolph reminds him of the need for discretion regarding her team’s activities and he is offended, citing his oath of office. Randolph instructs Lathrop and Halsey to search Absecon bay for ballot boxes that one of their confidential witnesses claims were dumped there because they were filled with non-republican votes. Lathrop asks Van Alden where he might be able to buy wading boots for the search. Van Alden ignores the question and says they will be eaten alive. Lathrop misunderstands and Van Alden clarifies that he means they will not get a conviction. Randolph asks why and learns that he believes the level of corruption is insurmountable; she sarcastically dismisses his concern. ("Peg of Old") The following day Randolph instructs Lathrop to begin following Nucky. She then has a private discussion with Van Alden where he gives her his case file on Nucky. Lathrop foils an assassination attempt against Nucky by shooting his assailant. ("Peg of Old") Randolph sends Halsey to deliver a subpoena to Eli Thompson at his home. Eli's son Michael lets Halsey in. Eli's frail elderly father Ethan is worried by the visit and Eli tries to reassure him. Halsey complains that Eli has been avoiding messages at his work and Eli offers the excuse of the busy tourist season. Halsey hands over the subpoena. Eli is enraged that Halsey came to his home. Michael is worried by Eli’s bad language and Ethan is also furious. Eli stands and Halsey says that they could have had him arrested. Eli grabs Halsey by the lapels and pushes Halsey out of the room. Ethan dies shortly after Halsey exits. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Eli does not come forward so Randolph questions his First Deputy, Ray Halloran. Halloran gives up no pertinent information when first questioned. ("Battle of the Century") On July 24 1921 strike breakers attack picketers in a citywide strike by African American workers over conditions and pay. Halloran is severely beaten by the strike breakers during the chaos. Eli later implies to Halloran that it was a warning not to talk to Randolph. The warning has the opposite effect and he calls Randolph and agrees to testify against Eli. Later that day Randolph rehearses Van Alden’s testimony for the upcoming trial at her post office headquarters. Van Alden is detailing following Nucky to a meeting with Chalky. When he stumbles into presumption Lathrop stops him and Randolph explains that he has to stick to facts. Van Alden apologises and Lathrop urges him to only cover what he knows. Randolph changes tack and asks Van Alden about Hans Schroeder. He is reluctant to talk about Hans so she prompts him by saying that he mentions Hans and Margaret frequently in his files. He wonders if she is baiting him and she denies doing so. She says that he claims Nucky ordered Hans’ murder and he admits that he has no direct proof of that. She observes that he spent a long time investigating it. He explains that his supervisors told him to focus on alcohol as they have asked him to do in his testimony. She asks for his opinion off the record and he says that he is certain that Nucky did. She announces a lunch break and Van Alden leaves the office. Lathrop wonders if they have enough and Randolph instructs them to bring “him” in. Lathrop and the Halsey head off to carry out her orders. Eli is arrested the next day and Randolph offers him a deal if he will testify against Nucky. ("Georgia Peaches") Randolph convenes a meeting of her team at their post office headquarters on July 26 1921. Van Alden sits in the partitioned section, staring at papers. Randolph wonders how a poor widow like Margaret ended up living with a powerful racketeer like Nucky. Lathrop suggests that Margaret seduced Nucky. Halsey gives Randolph a cup of tea. She asks for Van Alden’s opinion about Margaret and he claims not to have one. Randolph asks Lathrop to bring Margaret in and he instructs Halsey to type up a subpoena. It is delivered to her later that day. Evidence comes to light that Van Alden murdered his partner Eric Sebso but he escapes arrest by shooting Lathrop. ("Under God's Power She Flourishes") Relationships *Esther Randolph - Supervisor, Assistant US Attorney *Clifford Lathrop - Investigator *Nucky Thompson - Investigatory target (deceased) *Nelson Van Alden - Colleague (deceased) *Stan Sawicki - Colleague (deceased) *Pratt - Fellow clerk Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Law enforcement